


The Science of Sleep

by NeoVenus22



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sg_rarepairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam really, really needs to get some sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Science of Sleep

Vala traced her thumb over the minute scar on Samantha's back, the delicate, barely-there curve, like a half-smile. The source of the mark was as yet unrevealed to her, but Vala thought she might be just patient enough to find out. She'd try. In the meantime, she drew her hand away, gliding it over the curve of Samantha's hip and around her waist to spread her fingers across the expanse of Samantha's stomach.

Samantha groaned in a way that suggested she was trying very hard not to. "Vala."

Vala grinned in the darkness. "Yes?"

"I'm trying to sleep."

"Of course," she agreed, with an air of seriousness. She didn't move her hand, but gripped perhaps a little tighter, flesh denting under her firm fingertips.

"I have to get up in the morning."

"I know." Vala threaded her leg between Samantha's, rubbing against a calf.

"I have a meeting."

"Yes."

"With the IOA."

Vala brushed her lips across Samantha's shoulderblade. "I am well aware."

Samantha groaned again, this one more irritation than pleasure, and as such, she didn't try to hide it. Instead, she rolled over to face Vala, shifting the sheets over her and breaking the connection between hand and stomach, leg and leg, mouth and back, if only momentarily. "Then why are you doing this?"

Vala, unable to sleep, had since adjusted to the light in the room. Faint moonlight filtering through the window caressed the curves of Samantha's body that the sheets couldn't hide, and no doubt illuminated the white of Vala's teeth as she grinned somewhat impishly. "I don't know what you're talking about. I am doing absolutely nothing."

"If that's nothing, I'm scared of 'anything.'"

"You've seen anything. You quite liked it. I believe that's why I'm here."

"Vala, I seriously need to get some sleep," she said with a note of pleading.

Vala took advantage of this new position to scoop Samantha's breast in her palm. "I never said you couldn't. Go to sleep, Samantha. I can amuse myself." She flicked her thumb over a tight nipple and Samantha pressed her lips together tightly to stifle a moan.

After a moment to regroup, her gaze met Vala's. "I really need to sleep," she said. But there was something else in her voice, prompted perhaps by the tiny upward curve of her mouth that matched in shape exactly the scar just above her behind. She was admitting defeat.

Vala let her have it gracefully, issuing her promise just before capturing Samantha's curved lips with her own. "Not to worry, Samantha. You'll sleep well. I assure you, you'll be very tired once I'm done with you."


End file.
